


In the dim darkness

by Samstown



Category: The Left Hand of God Series - Paul Hoffman
Genre: Angst, Beating of his wings, Cale - Freeform, Carrying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grimdark, Hurt/Comfort, Left hand of god, Sickfic, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Thomas Cale - Freeform, Vague Henri - Freeform, slight dispair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown/pseuds/Samstown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, Set somewhere in the last book, possible light spoilers concerning Cale's health. </p><p>In the mids of Cale's despair and sickness, Vague Henri keeps him warm, and keeps him together, because in all madness and the ugliness of this world, they only have each other.  </p><p> </p><p>And because of what is said:<br/>"He's been treated like a dog all his life, moiled, beaten, fed bad food by wicked men. He had seen and done horrible things."<br/>"So what are we to do now? Nothing?"<br/>"Treat him kindly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the dim darkness

The bedroom was filled with a dim darkness, the heavy curtains pulled shut over the windows and against the falling dusk. Rain was pouring down outside, buckets of ice-cold water spraying the window-shuts. 

Vague Henri walked on light feet across the floor, not wanting to disturb even though he knew the occupant was probably awake already. 

As he squatted down beside the bed, he could hear, much more than see, the lump under the covers turning around to face him. Cale’s pale face emerged from under the covers. Glistening eyes. Vague Henri reached out a hand to touch his cheek. 

“Hey..”

“hey..” Cale’s voice was low and soft, cracked. Drunk with sleep. The skin under Vague Henri’s fingers were feverish hot. 

“Are you sick…?”

A nod 

“very sick??”

A new nod, and a sigh. Cale put his hand above Vague Henri’s, keeping it on his cheek. It felt cool against his burning face. 

“Can I get you something?” 

Cale had closed his eyes again, he shook his head. Vague Henri begun to rise from his place on the floor, thinking he out to leave Cale alone. Let him rest. But his friend wouldn't let go of his hand. He has a slight wrinkle between his eyes now, as if worried. As if in pain. 

“Stay…” He asked quietly. Vague Henri nodded 

“Okay. Alright.”

And he rose from the floor, Cale only letting him go most reluctantly. He pulled off his boots and his coat, before nudging at the boy on the bed.

“move over then..” 

Cale shuffled to the side, and Vague Henri crawled down beside him, drew the covers up around them. The sick boy moved around a bit, trashing and turning to this side and that, until Henri wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close against his own chest.

“Stay still” he whispered down into Cale's sweat damp hair, he could feel him tremble and held him even closer. 

“are you that cold?”

“Freezing..”

“did you take something for your fever?”

“no”

“What about those herbs you got from Vipond’s doctor?”

“No. They make me puke”

“You will probably puke anyway.”

A great sigh. Telling all about how exhausted he was. How tired of being sick and fragile. A ghost from his former self. His voice was restrained when he next spoke up, tears threatening to burst forward. As they had in those first weeks. Crying and retching, crying and retching. 

“I just want to sleep.”

Vague Henri took his hand in his, entangled their fingers, arms still wrapped around his midsection and chest. 

“Then we sleep.” 

So they did, for almost four hours peacefully, before Cale had to get up and be sick despite not taking the herbs. 

 

But maybe it would get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't emphasis my love for thees books and it's characters enough. A must read for all those grimdark fans out there. Heck, a must read for all those who just love to read!


End file.
